Run away viruses have become troublesome in recent years. Especially in the winter months, a slew of sicknesses can debilitate people, causing lost days of work, lost wages, and other medical bills. Often, colder temperatures and stress from the holiday season aid individuals in developing a weaker immune system. When colds and the flu start coming around, it can be almost impossible to avoid being affected by them.
Some of the illnesses that people come down with are not contagious, but those that are can wreak havoc. Often, it is difficult for those sharing the same household or workplace to bypass spreading germs and bacteria that cause these sicknesses. Sanitation and cleanliness are two things that will offer defense against illness.
One should always be sure to wash their hands frequently and keep them away from their mouths, but this is especially important when sickness is going around. Washing of hands with soap and warm water frequently throughout the day is highly advisable. When family members at home are sick, it is advisable to disinfect common areas like the kitchen, bathrooms, and living room. Doing so may save others from coming down with the illness, as well. The closer that attention is paid to cleanliness and keeping things sanitary, the easier it should be to avoid the spread of bacteria. Though this will most definitely guard family members around the home, sometimes it is not enough. One particularly susceptible location for the spreading of germs is a public lavatory. A user can wash her hands before and after using the public facilities, but she must still use the hand operated latching system to secure the door to the stall she is using. This leads to a difficult situation when trying to remain safe from catching germs from a previous user. There are, thus, heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.